ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls VI: Tamriel
The Elder Scrolls VI: Tamriel is the 6th and possibly final game in the great Elder Scrolls series by Bethesda Studios, though there are rumors that Bethesda might make a spin-off game of the series kind of like Obsidian did with Fallout: New Vegas. The game is supposed to come out on November 17th, 2019, but Bethesda might push the release date back in to 2020 to add some final touches to the game. Characters Main Characters * The Player Locations Cyrodiil * Imperial City * Anvil * Kvatch * Bravil * Bruma * Chorrol * Cheydinhal * Leyawiin * Skingrad Morrowind * Vivec City * Clockwork City * Ebonheart * Mournhold * Tel Fyr * Ald'ruhn * Balmora * Seyda Neen * Sadrith Mora * Blacklight * Necrom * Narsis * Tear Skyrim * Dawnstar * Falkreath * Markarth * Morthal * Riften * Solitude * Whiterun * Winterhold * Windhelm * Bleakrock Isle * Roscrea Black Marsh * Archon * Blackrose * Gideon * Helstrom * Lilmoth * Soulrest * Stormhold * Thron Elsweyr * Riverhold * Dune * Orcrest * Rimmen * Corinthe * Torval * Senchal Valenwood * Arenthia * Falinesti * Silvenar * Elden Root * Woodhearth * Greenheart * Haven * Southpoint Summerset Isles * Alinor * Firsthold * Skywatch Hammerfell * Alik'r Desert * Dragonstar * Elinhir * Gilane * Hegathe * Rihad * Skaven High Rock * Daggerfall * Camlorn * Wayrest * Sharnhelm * Evermor * Northpoint * Tehanna * Farun Orsinium * Orsinium * Portal to Coldharbour Solstheim * Raven Rock * Skaal Village Oblivion * Shivering Isles * Coldharbour * Moonshadow * Snake Mount * Apocrypha * The Hunting Grounds * Ashpit * Deadlands * Spiral Skein * The Colored Rooms * The Scuttling Void * Evergloam * The Pits * Myriad Realms of Revelry * The Madhouse * Quagmire Factions There are a lot of factions that you can join in this game and if you do at least 10 quests for a faction, then that makes every other faction in the game enemies of you. The Thieves Guild The Thieves Guild is a faction you can join. The main goal of the Thieves Guild is to make as much money as possible through theft. The Dark Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood is a faction that you can join. The main goal of the Dark Brotherhood is to worship the Night Mother and do anything that she wishes. Most of the things the Night Mother wishes has to do with assassinating people. The University of the Arcane Arts The University of the Arcane Arts is a faction you can join. They are basically the same thing as the Mages Guild and the College of Winterhold. The main goal of the University of the Arcane Arts is to push magic to its limit to discover new spells and ways of learning. The Fighters Guild The Fighters Guild is a faction you can join. Their main goal is to protect the people of Tamriel by any means necessary. The Court of Blood The Court of Blood is a faction you can join. The Court of Blood is a group of vampires and their main goal is to survive without men making them extinct. The Wolf Pack The Wolf Pack is a faction you can join. The Wolf Pack is a group of werewolves and their main goal is to also survive like the vampires. The Vigilant of Stendarr The Vigilant of Stendarr is a faction you can join. The Vigilant of Stendarr is a group of people that hunt Daedra and other monsters like vampires and werewolves. Their main goal is to cleanse Tamriel of all Daedra and monsters. The Syndicate The Syndicate is a faction you can join. The Syndicate is a crime mafia that controls most of the crime that happens in Tamriel except for the things that the Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood do. Their main headquarters is in Black Marsh and their main goal is to control all of Tamriel. The Blades The Blade are a faction you can join. The Blades are the Emperor's bodyguards, enemies of the Thalmor, and dragon slayers. Their main goal is to protect the Emperor from any threats.